


银饰

by lovesnivy_raincatlife



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22525615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesnivy_raincatlife/pseuds/lovesnivy_raincatlife
Summary: 梦魇之王坚持要剧团长按他的趣味戴上些东西。对方享受这些吗？这样的试探总是很有趣。
Relationships: Nightmare King Grimm/Troupe Master Grimm (Hollow Knight)
Kudos: 7





	银饰

**Author's Note:**

> 分享一下我写给我自己的简介备注：  
> 银饰  
> 也可能是金饰  
> 爱咋咋地  
> 我被六个月前的自己笑到了。

夜晚，梦魇正与剧团长在床上亲昵。他向抱着的躯体内注入了燃烧情热的火焰。格林一声闷哼，双手疲惫地落在枕边。额头的汗水由梦魇替他抹去，他便懒得再动弹。待急促的呼吸少许平复，梦魇又把他抱起，重复交合的动作，呼吸声再度黏腻起来。  
半途，格林抬起的双手迎着怀抱拥住了梦魇的背。动作带起手腕上的链条，发出金属碰撞的细响，在暧昧满分的私室里稍显格格不入。格林把双腿也架在梦魇的腰上，声音于是变得更多了。链条被火热的体温所温暖，早已没有一开始贴在躯壳上那样冰凉的不适感。  
淫靡的一曲终了。梦魇放下格林起身，后者却没有把手收回。他举着带起细细锁链的手腕，眯缝着眼，注视梦魇依然火光明亮的眼睛，有话却不说。梦魇的视线飘忽着避开，“去洗澡吗？”却发出无关紧要的邀请。  
格林笑了，放下手，达不到目的地举着他也嫌累，“我这样去？”  
梦魇环住格林的腰，意图将他抱起，“都说了不影响的。或者让我来……”眼见格林还是不准备放过他，只好停下了动作，小声嘟囔道：“说好了不取下来的。”  
“直到它影响正常生活为止。我不也这么说过吗。”剧团长的眼神似乎锐利了起来。  
“……连今晚都没过呢。”梦魇的声音越放越低，可就是一点去拿钥匙的意思都没有。  
“算了。”格林白了他一眼，把他推开，翻身下床，“我自己去洗，你不要跟进来。”  
被拒之门外的家伙一会儿便听到花洒和锁链互相敲击的叮当响声，嘴角几乎咧到眼角下。他的好团长先生，再怎么装作不情愿，梦魇都知道他会戴着那些，至少度过今晚。心情轻快的噩梦领主捡起床尾的斗篷，一转身便消失了。  
格林戴着额外的累赘冲洗完，出来见梦魇不在，叹了一口气。有点意外。他看着自己的手腕，上面戴着的是用不知什么物种蜕下的鳞片装饰起来的手铐——那混球坚持说那个造型和做工一定得称之为手环——挂着的锁也很小巧而精致。链条从下方的小环中穿过，一头连在被同样赞赏的脚铐的小环上，另一头则挂在脖子上，一样是梦魇花言巧语死缠烂打让他戴上的项圈，格林没留心样式，也不记得梦魇胡说的那些描述，格林自然不想关心视野盲区里的这东西是什么模样。为了哄骗格林戴上这些“装饰”，梦魇特地将链条留到了既不会影响他行动，又不怎么拖到地上的长度。为什么他在这种奇怪的事上能这么上心，格林懒得追究。现在他得戴着这些东西睡觉了，倒吊着睡应该对脖子不好，还是普通地睡床吧。希望梦魇走前把床铺收拾过了，不然下次见到，格林要他好看。

格林前一天累坏了，睡前又折腾半宿，可一夜过去，他还是早早地起了。剧团有新的演出要排练，早上他还要听布鲁姆演奏为此而编排的新曲。顶着部下们早已习以为常到不再询问的黑眼圈，格林上了些淡妆，整理好了斗篷和装束……和身上那些挂饰。被斗篷包裹住的身躯比从外面看起来还要纤细，因此将链条藏在里边并不困难，但走动时总有碰撞的声音，身为团长也不能总是揣着双手行动。不，太不大方了，还不如就这样展示出来，反正亲族们也没有在格林面前瞎说话的胆子。  
“叩叩”，门外传来布鲁姆的问话声，格林应答，让他进来，装作不经意地让布鲁姆看到自己整理东西时伸出斗篷的手腕。  
“团长大人，嗯，那我便演奏昨天您修改的部分。”  
看吧，听话的亲族从来不在剧团长面前乱说话。  
只是当风琴的声音停止，风琴手收到团长赞誉的掌声，准备离去时，多嘴了一句：“团长大人新的装扮很别致……嗯，我很期待下午的彩排。”说完他毕恭毕敬地后退，转身，轻巧地带上门，留着格林僵在原地，想笑又没笑出来。算了，格林想，不必和他计较这个。  
如果不是特别留意去看那些链条，没花多久格林便习惯了当它们不存在，毕竟梦魇挑选的都是轻巧的锁链，能做的只有将剧团长困在他的恶趣味审美里罢了。不管猩红色的混球当初是如何设想的，格林都不会让这些干扰他的心情。  
彩排就要开始了。格林从内室走出，任凭连接在手脚腕之间的锁链拖在地上，发出清脆的声响。同路的亲族新手没藏住好奇的目光，格林听到他们的窃窃私语，竟是在真诚地赞誉脚链的美丽。格林无意解释，敞开斗篷，伸出手，检查帷幕的布置。这下不只是耐不住性子的新手，亲族大师也在看到束缚全貌后发出了赞叹。格林更显放松，他示意乐手准备，自己专注地跟着节拍轻踏地板。

乐曲已经演奏了小半，风琴至此可稍作休息。布鲁姆睁开眼，看向台上沉浸于舞蹈的团长大人。嗯，到这里为止的舞步和以往没有区别，可是……  
下一句主题几小节后即将到来，为了投入演奏，风琴手再度闭上双眼，但团长大人的舞姿依然在脑海挥之不去。那些链条也一同飞舞，如同丝线一般轻盈，嗯，丝毫不影响团长大人的舞动。但是，即将到来的高潮部分，动作更加复杂，团长大人有没有修改舞步呢。风琴手心里胡乱想着，数好节拍，加入了乐手们新一句的主题旋律。

锁链再轻巧也有分量，随着躯体旋转而跃起，又因躯体急停而急转，每到锁链拉动颈部项圈时，格林都因一瞬的呼吸不畅而分神。手臂即将穿过的身前，有时飞舞着还未落下的链条，躲开就得打乱舞步，不然就挨一记撞。格林愈发烦闷，抓住那链条，眼前瞬间空旷，但本该挥舞的利爪却只握住了空气。他玩够了。他也该玩够了。格林踏出安排之外的一步，依旧踩着节拍，却吸引了许多亲族的惊奇目光。他们也许都在期待团长大人的这一步。是谁告诉亲族们彩排的演出会有变动的？还是他们心有灵犀到了这个地步？格林不再胡思乱想，拽住锁链的两端，手上发力，只听一声脆响，一节断裂的金属小环落到地上，被他轻易地踩碎。  
像是被吓到了，一些反应迟钝的乐手停止了演奏，连带着其他乐手的节奏逐渐混乱，却没有亲族敢说话，大家都直愣愣地看着舞台中央的格林团长。格林不语，只是看着自己的手腕，依然挂着小半截链条的手铐不知何时失去了梦魇胡说八道称赞出来的光彩。格林随手将它撕开，丢在地上，又把另一侧和披风缠绕起来的锁链理出，扯断，撕掉灰暗的手铐。轻易得就仿佛这些束缚真的如亲族所见，只是戏服而已。  
“别看了。”格林面无表情地说，“正式演出可不会这样演的。”  
不知是哪里的亲族胆敢打破这僵硬的气氛，也许是被团长大人所感动——格林团长的美丽可不是只有展现给观众看的皮囊——带起周围的亲族，掌声响彻了整个舞台。格林长叹一口气，手指伸入项圈的空隙，从正面将它撕下，这时他才看清它的样式，无论梦魇当时胡说了些什么，现在它只是一条破烂的带子而已。“真无趣。”格林的指尖亮起火光，脚边落下一些烧尽的残渣。

夜晚，梦魇照常出现在剧团长的床头。格林背对着他，像是没有察觉似的，收整着墙柜里的东西。梦魇悄悄凑过去，猛地捉住他空荡荡的手腕，意图将他按在墙边。只是手里的实体一下子消失了，仿佛从未握住什么，只留下冷冰冰的墙壁和梦魇对视。  
“你什么时候这么丢人了。”剧团长的声音更冷。他端坐在床边，被单的褶皱就像是刚出现一样。梦魇倒是不恼火，一撩披风也坐下了，手顺势便摸上格林的小臂。格林眯缝着眼睛看向坐在身侧的他，无论他想拿出什么东西，格林都会把他摔出去。  
“我就这么不受欢迎吗。”梦魇摆出一副被这显而易见的嫌弃伤到的样子。  
“只要你丢了那只手里藏的东西——无论那是什么。”  
梦魇叹气，“那，作为补偿，给我点什么？……好了，别这样瞪着我，都已经扔掉了。”  
格林还是用眼神给了他两把刀子。片刻沉默，格林猛地翻身，把梦魇一起拽上了床。梦魇眉开眼笑，还没说什么，就听见格林终于开始邀请他。“我才需要补偿。原始风味的足够了。”  
梦魇用行动表示了同意。他为他亲爱的团长先生献上了他最爱的套餐。情至高潮，他轻声地问：“加餐吗，团长先生？”格林从喉咙里发出了含糊不清的声音，双腿将他的腰夹得更紧了些。  
梦魇舔舔嘴唇，亲上他的面颊：“今晚便补偿到你满意为止。”

**Author's Note:**

> 八百年前（去年六月）写的，后来嘛……  
> 话说至今我还没过全束缚全锁万神殿，我好难，全束缚骑士都又过一次了，还是随便打的，这样哪里有心情去打45哦……哎


End file.
